Starfire's Driving
by taladon
Summary: It's time for Starfire to learn how to drive. But who's going to teach her? Read and find out! PG 13 for later chappies. COMPLETE!
1. Starfire's desire

Scene: Titans Tower. Raven is sitting on the couch, reading one of her dark gothic books. Cyborg and BB are playing some stupid racing game. Starfire is sitting there watching.  
  
Starfire: Cyborg, how difficult is it to maneuver mobiles of auto?  
  
Cyborg: Say what?  
  
Raven: (in her usual dry, montone voice) She wants to know how hard learning how to drive is.  
  
Cyborg: (sweat drops) Why do you ask Star?  
  
Starfire: Well, I understand that in order to drive, one must pass an examination of driving. I wish to do so.  
  
Cyborg: Why do you want to drive? Me and Robin can take you anywhere. And you know you can fly, right?  
  
Starfire: Yes, I know I can fly and I thank you for driving me places, but there are times when you are not available, or I wish to go somewhere myself.  
  
Cyborg: I see. Well Star, I'd teach you, but I'm not that good of a teacher. Maybe Raven could...  
  
Raven: No Cyborg, I'm not going to teach Star how to drive. I was nervous enough learning myself. I don't think I could control my powers well enough to teach Starfire. Robin can do it.  
  
Robin: (walking in from the kitchen) Umm, no. I don't have time. Raven, why don't you teach her how to drive? I would really appreciate it.  
  
Robin and Starfire make large puppy dog eyes at Raven  
  
Raven: Grr, Alright Starfire, I'll teach you how to drive. Here, take this.  
  
Raven hands Star a driving manual.  
  
Raven: Let me know when you've read the whole thing. Write down any questions you have, and don't bug me till your done. I've gotta meditate now.  
  
Raven leaves the room. 


	2. Studying with Robin

Scene: Titans Tower. Starfire is sitting on the couch, studying the driving manual Raven gave her. Robin is sitting next to her while Cyborg and Beast Boy are playing some video game.

Starfire: Robin, I have finished studying the manual of driving instructions. Would you ask me some questions from it?

Robin: Sure Starfire. Let's see. Ok, say you come to a railroad crossing and the lights are flashing. What do you do?

Starfire: Stop because there is a train coming.

Robin: Very good Starfire.

(Robin continues to quiz Starfire and she seems to know her stuff.)

Robin: Well Starfire, I think you understand the basics rules of the road.

Starfire: I did not know that the road makes rules. How does it communicate?

Robin: No Star, that's a figure of speech. What I mean is you seem to understand what is in the drivers manual pretty well.

Starfire: Thank you Robin. I shall fetch friend Raven for lunch. After that, maybe she will take me for my first lesson.

Robin: Sure Star...

(BB looks over from his game. The screen is flashing game over and he has been beaten by Cyborg once again. Cyborg is doing a little victory dance.)

BB: Did someone say luch? I'll get started on it right away. You guys are gonna love my new tofu dog receipe.

Cyborg: (Stops doing victory dance) Oh no you're not. I won and I say we order pizza.

BB: Only if it's vegeterian.

Cyborg: How about half and half?

BB: Okay.

(Starfire leaves to go fetch Raven. Robin is ordering the pizza, since he can't trust Cyborg or BB to honor their agreement.)

(Starfire and Raven are walking to the kitchen talking)

Raven: Star, I think we should buy a normal car for you. The T-Car is Cyborg's pride and joy and it goes up to 200mph. It would be too much for you to control.

Starfire: Oh Raven, that is a wonderful idea. I cannot wait to purchase a mobile of auto.

Raven: For the 10th time Star, it is called a car. Get it right.

Starfire: I apologize friend Raven. This is just so exciting.

(Star and Raven sit down next to Robin and BB, respectively.)

Raven: Robin, I need you to authorize the purchase of a car for Starfire. That is, unless you want her driving the TCar.

Cyborg: (small sweat drop) That shouldn't be a problem, right Robin? (Jabs Robin in the side)

Robin: No, that's fine. Just make sure she gets a safe one.

Raven: Believe me, I intend to.

BB: Here Raven, (hands Raven a slice with black olives and Onions). By the way, I made your stinky tea for you.

Raven: I don't know why you keep trying BB. I told you before I'm not interested in anyone.

BB: Hey, I'm just trying to be nice. If you don't like it, too bad.

Raven: Well I don't. I've always taken care of myself and others. Come on Starfire, we better get going. Hey Cyborg, would you mind comming with us? You know more about cars than I do.

Cyborg: Sure, why not. C ya Robin and BB.

Starfire, Raven and Cyborg head out the door to find a car for Starfire...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? I know it's kinda short, but let me know what you think. Tell you what, if you guess what color car Starfire picks, I'll let her give you a hug.

Starfire: Oh boy, that would be enjoyable!

So, send in your reviews. I'll update when I feel like it :)


	3. Choosing a ride

Thank you all for the reviews. Remember, I don't own TT :(. Hugs will be at the end. That is all.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene: Inside the TCar. Cyborg is driving. Raven and Starfire are talking in the back seat since Starfire won't leave the buttons alone.  
  
Raven: What kind of car are you going to get?  
  
Starfire: There is more than one kind of automobile? How strange. On Tamaranean (sp?), everyone uses the standard issue personal transport vechile of Grenduu.  
  
Raven: Oh, right. Well, here we are.  
  
(They pull up to a dealership. There is a man in a clown outfit handing balloons out to little children. You can hear Raven groan)  
  
Raven: Let's get this over with.  
  
(Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg get out and start looking around. A salesman approaches.)  
  
Salesman: well, can I help you folks? Wait a minute, you're the Teen Titans aren't you?  
  
Starfire: Why yes, that is who we are. I am looking for an automobile for myself.  
  
Salesman: Well since you guys have saved us so many times, we're going to let you pick any car on the lot for free. By the way, I think you might like that one over there. (He points to a hot pink VW beetle, with hearts, rainbows, and pictures of candy all over it.)  
  
Starfire: (Starfire's eyes go wide) Oh my! I have never seen an automobile so pretty. It is almost like it was made for me. How wonderful! What do think friends?  
  
Cyborg: (sweat drop) Well, it sure is you, Starfire.  
  
Raven: (thinking: It's pink, my god it's so pink. The interior, the exterior, the carpet, hell even the radio dials are pink! It's worse than her pink fuzzy bedroom of doom.) (Raven shudders) Well, it's very nice Starfire.  
  
Starfire: Then it shall be this car.  
  
Cyborg: (Cyborg approaches the car) Well, it seems to have all the safety stuff she'll need. Airbags, alarm system, cruise control. It's pretty nice. I think you guys can take it from here. I got some stuff to do back at the tower.  
  
Raven: Well, let's go inside and get the paperwork ready.  
  
Salesman: Excellent, this won't take long at all...  
  
(Half an hour later, Raven and Starfire are finished with the paperwork)  
  
Starfire: I did not realize that a free car had so many papers attached to it.  
  
Raven: Yeah, insurance, title, all that stuff takes time. Plus they had to verify our identities.  
  
Starfire: Indeed, Robin's "fake" ID's are cumbersome to use.  
  
Raven: It's kinda getting close to dinnertime. I'll drive us home so I know where all the controls are and how to use them. I'll give you a driver's lesson after dinner.  
  
Starfire: Wonderful. I am so excited. Thank you so much for helping me friend Raven.  
  
Raven: Anytime Starfire, anytime.  
  
(Raven and Starfire get in. Raven pulls out of the lot and heads towards the tower.)  
  
Starfire: Raven, I have a question. Our tower is surrounded by water. How we will get the car into the garage?  
  
Raven: No one ever told you?  
  
Starfire: No  
  
Raven: It's simple. There is a (a loud van passes by) . And that's how we get vehicles to the tower.  
  
Starfire: Oh, that makes sense.  
  
Raven: Well, here we are.  
  
(Raven and Starfire go inside. The enter the living room and find BB and Cyborg playing AutoRacer 92.)  
  
Raven: Starfire, I have an idea. I normally hate video games, buy Why don't you play AutoRacer for awhile to get used to driving.  
  
Starfire: That sounds like fun.  
  
(Beast Boy hands Starfire the miniture steering wheel and sets up the pedals at her feet. Starfire tries her best, but continually crashes into the walls or spins out. Raven hangs her head and thinks: This is going to be harder than I thought. She doesn't even know the gas from the brake. Well, at least I know to start slow.)  
  
(The scene cuts to the garage. The hood ornament on Starfire's car starts blinking. The camera pans to Slade watching a monitor that shows the inside of the Titans garage through the eye of a mini camera in the ornament.)  
  
Slade: Perfect, I've finally infiltrated the Titans where they least expect it. It's only a matter of time now.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about the cliffie and the long time to update. I've been kinda busy.  
  
Starfire: Shame on you taladon. It is not nice to keep others wating. To make it up to the loyal reviewers, I shall sing the 5000000 verse Tamaranean song of Joy.  
  
Taladon: NO! Maybe a hug will be enough.  
  
Starfire: Very well (Hugs all the reviewers) Now remember, keep reviewing or I won't let go! 


	4. Starfire names her car!

A/N: Sorry about the long update again. I had oral surgery this past Tuesday. They took out all fout of my wisom teeth .  
  
Taladon: Starfire, you can let go now, I think they've turned purple long enough.  
  
(Starfire releases all the reviewers)  
  
Starfire: Oops. Oh well, that was fun.  
  
(All the reviewers run for cover)  
  
Taladon: Oh well, on with the story. (and thanks for the spelling correction, I'll fix it sometime)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scene: Raven and Starfire are standing in the garage next to Starfire's car  
  
Starfire: I think I shall name the vehicle "Pink Graldorf"  
  
Raven: Why that name?  
  
Starfire: On my planet, Graldorf is the symbol of joy and fun.  
  
Raven: Wonderful. Well, I guess it's time for your first lesson. Here. (Hands Starfire the keys) Get in.  
  
Starfire: Oh what a joyus day this is indeed! I promise I shall do my best friend Raven.  
  
Raven: Ok, fine get in.   
  
(Raven and Starfire get in with Starfire behind the wheel)  
  
(Raven's thoughts: Ok, just stay calm. You can do this.) Ok, Starfire, start the engine.  
  
Starfire: Like this? (Starfire correctly starts the car. You can see Raven calm down a little.  
  
Raven: Good, now I want to review a couple things with you. First, use your right foot for everything. Second, don't do anything unless I tell you. Now, put the car in drive and push on the gas gently.  
  
Starfire: (Shifts the car into gear and drives it out of the garage)  
  
Raven: Ok, now make a left here and we'll practice in this abandoned parking lot.  
  
(Starfire turns the wheel left, but the car continues straight)  
  
Raven: Starfire, what are you doing?  
  
Starfire: I did what you told me, but the car is not obeying the controls.  
  
Suddenly the seatbelts tighten and additional restraints appear from nowhere, covering Raven's mouth and tying Starfire's hands together. Slade's voice comes on over the speakers  
  
Slade: Such a nice day for a drive, don't you think? Now just sit back and relax. There's nothing you can do.  
  
Raven tries to free herself, but she can't get her magic words out and Starfire is unable to make starbolts.  
  
The car drives them toward the pier.  
  
Slade: I think a nice, loong swim would do the both of you some good.  
  
The car accelerates toward the pier. Starfire and Raven are helpless.  
  
Raven: (muttering) You won't get away with this Slade.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's all the time I've got for now. I'm willing to take suggestions on the ending, so send in those reviews and thanks for being patient with me while I recover from being a patient (cheesy drum sound) 


	5. Makeover time!

Ok, here's the last chapter. enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Scene: Inside Starfire's car Belts and restraints are holding the girls. Slade is controlling the car remotely, and sending it into the harbor.  
  
Raven's Mind: Ok Raven think. There's gotta be a way out of this. My powers are drained from worrying about Starfire driving, but she's still full of excitement. I just need to get her to tap it. Hmm, what incentive would make Starfire release all that energy at one time? Oh I know, but I'm gonna hate myself for doing this.  
  
Raven links telepathically to Starfire.  
  
Raven's mind to Starfire: Star, listen to me. It's Raven. I'll make a deal with you. If you can muster up enough strength to free yourself, I will.... (gulp) allow you to give me a makeover.  
  
Starfire: Oh friend Raven that is wonderful.   
  
Starfire's arms fly out, breaking the restaraints as she grabs Raven in a meccha hug  
  
Starfire: Raven, I have so much planned for you. We shall go to the "mall of shopping" and...  
  
Raven: Fine Star, but right now we gotta get out of here.  
  
Starfire: You are right friend Raven.  
  
Raven and Starfire break the windows and fly out of the car as it hits the water. A couple seconds later, a huge geyser of water erupts from the harbor.  
  
Starfire stares at the pier where her car just vanished under the waves and a few small tears fell from her face.  
  
Raven: What wrong Star? We can find another car for you.  
  
Starfire: You do not understand. On my planet, machinery is treated like family. That car was like a brother. I shall miss it. Also, I do not think I shall persue driving any further. With Slade around, our vehicles tend to get broken alot, and it would be too sad for me.  
  
Starfire then smiles  
  
Starfire: But come friend Raven, let us proceed to the mall for your makeover.  
  
Raven: Star, you realize that I only said that to get you to break free don't you.  
  
Starfire: Of course friend Raven, but you did make a deal with me and I shall see that you carry through with it.  
  
Raven: Alright Star you win. I just have one request. Don't insist on everything being pink.  
  
Starfire: Very well friend Raven.  
  
Raven and Starfire fly to the mall. On the way, Starfire continues to talk to Raven.  
  
Starfire: Raven, when you linked to my mind, I heard many of your thoughts, and I am confused by them. Why could I not sense anything other than love for Beast Boy? I thought you did not like him like that?  
  
Raven: First off, that's none of your business, but since it wasn't your fault you heard them, I'll explain. Beast Boy is one of the most obnoxious people I have ever met. We are total opposites. I guess that's why I like him. Second off, you are not to tell anyone else what I just told you.  
  
Starfire: I shall respect your wishes Raven, but I think you should tell him. It hurts him to think you do not care for him the way he cares for you.  
  
Raven: I know, but I'm scared of what those kinds of emotions could do to my powers. I just can't take that risk.  
  
Starfire: There is risk in every relationship. My deep friendship with Robin has risks. But running away from friendsship or love doesn't solve anything. It was because I ran that I was almost eaten. Trust in yourself and your powers will sort themselves out like nature intended.  
  
Raven: You know Star, sometimes you're not as dumb as you look.  
  
Starfire: I do not understand why you are calling me dumb.  
  
Raven chuckles.  
  
Raven: Nevermind Star, I didn't mean anything by it. Now, let's get this makever over with.  
  
The sun slowly sets as Raven and Starfire head into the mall for Raven's makeover.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So how was it? I listened to you guys and didn't do the cliche ending. So let me know what you think. 


End file.
